In His Depths
by Colors of Music
Summary: He lives for the children, for the spring, for life. But does anyone live for him? A one-shot poem.


**_This… how should I explain the thought process? Well, I remembered that some rabbits/bunnies can die from loneliness if they are left by themselves without friendly contact. That pretty much sums it up, and yet again, turned out completely unexpected. I'm… not the best at poems –laughs ruefully- but I just couldn't find a way to write an actual story about Bunny… There is no specific pairing, and if there is, it's Bunnymund x Guardians. Take your time reading it! Don't forget to Review if you feel the need to say anything! I used the songs "Broken" by Amy Lee and Seether, "I'll be" by Edwin McCain, for inspiration, so you can check that out while you read this. _**

watch?v=jtvuFriX7zc - I'll Be  
watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks – Broken

* * *

_He lived for Easter. For the children. For the Guardians._

_But he was lost inside. Afraid of what the darkness of Winter shadows brought._

_And who was it that lived for him?_

_Surely not the Pitch of night-_

_He who brought the nightmares of dying._

_Certainly not the girl of his dreams-_

_She who was too consumed by nature's chronology in a child's life._

_Another to cross off the list-_

_The indestructible king of the stars,_

_Leaving paths of diamond to follow in this solemn world._

_What about the man in red?_

_Consumed by his desire for solitude in the chaotic life of wonder._

_The warm gold of life's dreams-_

_Even they did not stop in time for him._

_The blanket of frost which follows the season-_

_Lays way for the new silver,_

_Decays the bronze old of days._

_Without being left behind,_

_How could he keep up? _

_Left behind by the winter sprite,_

_Unimportant than the Russian elf._

_Never utterly spent on children-_

_Yet he is always alone-_

_Everyone much too occupied for him._

_He is not young like Jack,_

_Or strong woman like Tooth._

_He does not revere silence as Sandy does,_

_Nor have yetis and elves to joke with._

_He has the walking eggs,_

_The cold, blank buggers-_

_They wait for his brush, for his imagination to spill._

_And it does, it plummets from him as an avalanche-_

_Spills froth as molten lava from his minds hellish volcano of thoughts._

_His agony and loneliness painted in gorgeous hues, _

_A clue for someone to decipher-_

_Never meant to be discovered._

_He can't control the empty feeling;_

_Feeling something's wrong inside._

Why can't I just be normal? Without need of tangible love?

_So he wallows away, putting up a strong façade-_

_Like a bully without a parent to his name._

_For thousands of years, for just one day, he paints away the _

_Sorrow_

_Loneliness_

_Depth of misery in the darkest reaches of his mind._

_But then, a light._

_So soft, so bright._

_It reached out with tendrils of mist,_

_Caressed his down, his fur, his ears._

_The tendrils became fingers, then hands, a wrist._

_Which led to an arm, a body, a face._

_"Come back to us, Bunny." _

_The light had words._

_"Don't leave, stay focused. Keep looking at me."_

_He wondered what had happened;_

_Was this death or an angel? _

_He was not one for religion, but in this moment, to stave away the pain, he could be._

_He remembered a flash, white lightening across his eyes._

_A tomahawk to his head, leaving no blood but the red-_

_Of sun, the Aztec blue of the sky._

_He was in his warren, surrounded by Guardians._

_He was dying of loneliness,_

_He never believed it would happen._

_And they'd come too late, he thought, I'm slipping._

_But he held on, forcibly, when he saw that they cared._

_They came to him in his last moments,_

_They always had cared._

_Maybe he'd acted different somehow-_

_Maybe he'd slipped up and gave them the key to decipher_

_That which was never meant to be decoded._

_Whatever the reason, they were there now,_

_They weren't about to leave._

_Gratitude. Shame. Fear converged at once inside him;_

_Inside him, the emotions twisted, breaking, snapping…_

_He was no longer trapped in silly wishes._

_They were here now for him;_

_And forever would be._

_So he held on…_

_Because somebody lived for him._

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THIS!_**

**Oh, Gosh, I have so much to say! First off, I have finals coming up this week, and there is a fifty percent chance you will get one of two extremes: I update a lot, or I update near nil. Second, I am busy after school Monday to Thursday 'til 6:30 p.m. Weekends I take to do things I can't do after school during the week. I want to thank those of you who have favorite me, followed me, and read my stories. I am humble to have you here reading this. **

**Okay, second part! This part is less rough and sad. I am starting up a wonderful story soon, and it will be multi-chapter. Please be on the look-out for that! Recently I have felt better about writing and updating, thanks to such great reviewers and seeing how people like my stories. I hope you will support me through the multi-chapter story as it will be different from my angst writing. Again, I do NOT write chapters or stories for author notes, so please, PLEASE, check out my Profile Page if you want updates on what is going on with my stories! I will update that at least once a week. **

**Finally, I will take _requests! _Yah, that's right folks! All you have to do is check my profile page to see what I am writing for and send me a PM with your request! **


End file.
